When the Stars Go Blue
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. Canon. One-shot. When they were fifteen years old, Relena asked him to dance with her. This time around, it is Heero's turn to ask her for a dance.


**When the Stars Go Blue**

"_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown~"_

* * *

><p>Relena Darlian stepped out of the crowded ballroom and shut the glass doors behind her silently, blocking out the upbeat music inside. Sighing, she closed her eyes momentarily and walked away from the transparent door before someone spots her. She walked around in the huge garden of the Darlian Estate until she settled to sit on a stone bench before looking at the night sky.<p>

"It's so nice out," whispered Relena as she breathed heavily to savour the fresh air and silence around her.

She kept her head tilted upwards to appreciate the full moon and thousands of stars that illuminated their vast garden. For an instant she forgot about how the elitists and other politicians currently in their household might have been looking for her by now. After all, she was the one who spearheaded the fund raising event for orphans tonight.

_Just a little longer, _she said to herself and smiled when the wind blew her long golden locks that were curled at the ends. She did not even mind the cold she felt by just wearing a sleeveless white dress.

_Will they even notice my absence? _thought Relena as she pictured the elderly politicians chatting away with their peers, socialites coming there for superficiality and more exposures, and the nosy media staff. Not to mention the smell and smoking of cigarettes inside, the loud music, and crowded ballroom. Thank heavens for the vacant garden.

Or so she thought.

"They may be looking for you right now," said a male behind her.

Even though Relena yearned to be alone this evening, she found it hard to be annoyed with the source of the voice. Without turning around and keeping her eyes on the moon, she smiled. "I kind of figured."

"Shouldn't you be going inside now?" the man said again.

"Just a little longer," she said. And then she turned around. "Since when have you been there? I didn't hear the doors open."

"Long enough," said the man before uncrossing his arms and walked towards her from his leaning position against the tree.

Relena should know better that her bodyguard does his job efficiently, particularly about sneaking in places unnoticed.

Heero Yuy had been her bodyguard ever since the Mariemeia uprising. And even though they see each other every day due to their jobs, Relena still could not get used to her racing heartbeat whenever he is around. Especially now that he was wearing a black suit and necktie over a white shirt with matching black slacks. It has been awhile since she had seen him wear something formal.

"Have I ever mentioned that that look suits you?" asked Relena playfully as she watched Heero stand beside her.

Heero locked eyes with her. "Fourth time you said that."

Relena chuckled shyly. "Sorry. On the next event, why not apply some gel on your hair for a change? Not that I dislike your hair right now."

"Not a chance," replied Heero. "Don't change the subject."

Relena shook her head. "Not yet. I can't breathe in there." She smiled. "And besides, I have you here with me. Nothing will happen to me."

"Hn."

Relena then moved a bit to make room on the stone bench. She patted the vacant space beside her. "Sit beside me instead of just standing there."

Heero did what he was told. "Aren't you still used to these kinds of events? Plus, you're the one who initiated this and invited them here."

"I guess I'm just not in the mood today and I didn't expect that this fund raising thing would be a success," she paused. Her fingers curled the white dress on her lap. "And I just realized how crazy this week will get. So I don't know if I will be able to enjoy this kind of peace for awhile. Which reminds me, we'll be leaving Earth tomorrow for L4 colony, right?"

Heero nodded. "Yeah. Quatre will be delighted to see you."

"To see _us,_" Relena corrected. "I hope we can spend time with him out of business hours."

"We'll find a way," said Heero, who also looked at the moon.

"Thank you, Heero. You've always been so helpful."

"Just doing my job."

A sad smile came from Relena's lips. _Yeah, I forgot. Everything's all about work between us. _How many times did she try to tell herself that Heero does not see her the way that she wants him to be?

Silence followed. Relena was admittedly hurt by Heero's words and the truth that he does not feel anything for her, so she found it hard to look at him again nor speak a word, and only felt contented that at least he was there with her.

Heero then stood up and extended his hand to Relena.

Relena tilted her head to look at his Prussian blue eyes, questioning him silently.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Heero.

"Huh?" Relena thought her hearing betrayed her as she gave him another questioning gaze. _Did he just say dance?_

"Dance with me," said Heero.

_Where did that come from? _It was the first time Heero asked her for a dance, and on that moment, Relena wondered if she were dreaming or not.

Nevertheless, she wrapped her fingers around his. And Heero gently pulled her to stand. The former Gundam pilot then placed his other hand on her waist, while Relena placed hers on his shoulder. Much to Relena's surprise, Heero began to move his feet and their bodies swayed as if they were dancing to a tune that only they could hear.

"Heero?" Relena tried to catch her breath when she noticed just how close his face as to hers.

Their eyes met again.

"Nothing," she managed to breathe out amidst trying to ignore the unusual sensation when Heero's penetrating gaze focused on her. _God, he's gorgeous._

"What is it?" he asked when Relena refused to say anything else.

Relena carefully thought of the right words to say, afraid that Heero might take her words the other way around and he would let go of her. "What brought this on? I mean, you don't usually..." Her voice trailed off.

"The ballroom's crowded, right?" Heero began. "You didn't have the time and opportunity to dance."

"How can you tell?"

Heero said nothing but instead his lips curved up a little, close enough to be considered a smile.

"Thank you, Heero." Relena returned the smile and stepped closer to him to lean her head on his shoulder. She wondered if this close contact may have bothered him, but to her satisfaction, he did not pull away nor flinch from the contact.

Their bodies continued to sway and Heero tightened his grip on Relena's waist, pressing her closer to him.

"I once asked you to dance with me," said Relena. She leaned her head on his shoulder and faced his direction.

"Hn."

"It was the day after my father died."

This caught Heero's attention, but he remained silent. Instead he unconsciously tightened his grip on Relena's hand.

"But we danced that night. You took my offer. And on that night, at least I briefly forgot the sadness I felt when I was with you."

Heero pondered on what Relena's point could be. "I threatened to kill you that night."

Relena chuckled. "Yeah, you did. But that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what is?"

_You make me happy. Just like now. _She wanted to say the words, but embarrassment took over her, so instead she replied with a simple, "Never mind. I just appreciate you being here with me."

"Hn."

Relena closed her eyes. "Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me that night?"

The question caught Heero off-guard, and Relena half-wished she had not said it because they instantly stopped moving. His hand on her waist loosened, as well. Relena then removed her head from her shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. "Heero?"

"I don't know," answered Heero.

"You don't?" asked Relena. "You don't know why you saved me after you threatened me fifteen minutes before it happened?"

_She has a point, _Heero thought. Truthfully, he did not know himself on why he did not just allow her to be crushed on that night their school was attacked by Mobile Suits sent by Lady Une. And Relena did have a point when she said that he threatened her minutes before it happened. Heck, he even pointed a gun at her throat. He could have been the cause of her death on that night. But he did not pull the trigger. Why? Even he asks himself from time to time for an answer.

"It's still something that I ask myself sometimes," he truthfully answered.

Relena smiled. Seeing the always-calm and collected Heero struggle with himself and lose his usual cool and composure attracted him to her even more. "Never mind," she said. "It's in the past now. And I'm still alive because of you."

"Relena..." Heero began, "I..."

"Relena, sweetheart?" said a female voice from somewhere behind the bushes.

The pair immediately let go of each other. Heero put his hands on his pants pocket, while Relena ran her hands along her golden locks.

"Mother!" called Relena and approached Mrs. Darlian who showed up seconds later, who was covering herself with a shawl over her red dress.

"So this is where you are," Mrs. Darlian looked from Relena to the handsome man standing behind her adopted daughter and gave a malicious smile. "With Mr. Yuy."

"We were chatting. It's too crowded inside, too." Relena dismissed the playful look on her mother's face.

"Right, crowded," said Mrs. Darlian mischievously. "Well anyway, can you please go back inside for a moment? Some important guests are about to leave now. Can you just say goodbye to them?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute," replied Relena.

"Alright. I'll be going ahead, okay?" said Mrs. Darlian. She then turned to Heero and winked. "I won't keep my daughter long, I promise."

"Mom!" Relena exclaimed to her mother's figure who seemed to ignore her and went back inside the estate.

"Sorry about that." Relena turned to Heero. "She's joking of course."

Heero nodded. "It's okay."

"So, I'll see you later? You'll just stay here?"

Heero nodded again.

"Okay." Relena smiled at him.

Just when she started to walk back to the mansion, Heero called out. "Relena."

Relena turned to face his direction, waiting for what he has to say.

"You look beautiful tonight," said Heero.

The blonde could not help the smile on her lips after hearing Heero's compliment. "Thank you, Heero. "Let's dance again later."

She waved at him before going back inside the mansion, leaving the former Gundam pilot looking at the star-filled sky.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where do you go when you're lonely?<em>

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_Where do you when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you..._

_When the stars go blue~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Another one-shot from me! This story just came to me after listening to the song "When the stars go blue" by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz. First time in years since I last had a non-Japanese/Korean/Chinese song on repeat one. Anyway, this is just an exercise for me to get in shape for fanfiction writing again. I have been busy for the whole month of August so I was unable to update any stories lately. Hopefully this September I'd be active again.

So what do you think of this one-shot? The ending is lame I know, huhu. Anyhoo, I'm trusting you guys all know episode 6 of Gundam Wing where Relena asked Heero dance. :) Cause that's what they were referring to here. I just love that episode. :)

I hope everyone's well! A super typhoon just hit our country, so I hope everyone's safe! Until my next update :) R&R guys. :) Take care :D


End file.
